


Mind Games | Harry Potter

by fatecanberewritten



Series: Stars [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatecanberewritten/pseuds/fatecanberewritten
Summary: "Is there something wrong, my Lord?""It's strange. I tried looking into the minds of your wife and daughter, and I couldn't. Peculiar, isn't it?"( hp chamber of secrets - deathly hallows )
Series: Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040577
Kudos: 1





	Mind Games | Harry Potter

Hogwarts was in a deep state of fear. It was 1993, and five students, a cat, and a ghost lay petrified in the Hospital Wing. Earlier that school year, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened for the second time in history, unleashing Salazar Slytherin's monster onto all who resided in Hogwarts, taking on the task of doing Slytherin's most noble work: ridding its halls of Mudbloods.

The seven victims lay on hospital cots in a row, and as any visiting student would confirm, it was a sobering sight to see.

Closest to the door lay Justin Finch-Fletchley, a second year Muggleborn Hufflepuff, who had been the monster's third victim. A look of shock was frozen onto his face, though by the happenstance of seeing the monster _though_ the ghostly figure of Nearly Headless Nick, he had not been killed. Of the victims, he was one of the only who thought he knew his attacker. Like many other students, Hufflepuffs in particular, he would believe that it was Harry Potter who had done this to him until told otherwise. Up until the first Dueling Club meeting, Justin and Harry had been on relatively good terms, so of course Justin was shocked when it looked as though Harry had set a snake out for him at the meeting. He would be the hardest one to convince of the truth was he was awoken the next night.

Beside him lay the very ghost that had saved his life. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington had an interesting life, both pre- and post-mortem, but petrification had to have been the most interesting of them all, after being killed by forty-five ax swings with a dull blade. No one knew what to do when they found Sir Nicholas, as, as far as even the most intelligent professors knew, no ghost had ever been petrified before. They knew not even how to get him to the Hospital Wing - that is, until McGonagall handed a fan to Ernie Macmillan, having him fan him in that direction.

Next, and by far the most often visited, was Mrs. Norris, the loyal cat of Caretaker Argus Filch. She had been the first victim of the monster, petrified then strung up by her tail on a torch in front of the second floor lavatory. Beside her was the threatening message, _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware._ Filch was the first to ever blame Harry Potter for this and any attack, and he, like the Hufflepuffs, didn't change his mind until proven otherwise. No one had ever seen the Caretaker grieve as much as he did that year.

Beside her lay the monster's second victim, combusted camera still in hand. It was Colin Creevey's very first year at Hogwarts, and being the first of his family to ever be a wizard, he was more than excited. He was particularly excited about meeting and being in the same house as Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Though Harry often tried his best to ignore the First Year, Colin was in awe of him, and Harry was often the subject of Colin's photos. Until Sytherin's monster was the subject. Colin's camera, an object most students, Harry especially, wanted to rip from his hands and throw on the ground, had been the things to save his life, and he clutches it still now, though the object was destroyed by the monster.

Next lay sixth year Muggleborn Penelope Clearwater, her Ravenclaw Prefect badge still proudly portrayed on her robes. Though it was her very Prefect duties that had landed her here, petrified, she would be proud of what she had done. It had been her mirror, after all, that had saved her life and the life of that second year Gryffindor.

That second year Gryffindor lay in the cot next to her. Muggleborn Hermione Granger proved herself, yet again, to be one of the brightest witches of her age. While Justin Finch-Fletchley would come out of petrification thinking he knew his attacker, Hermione went into petrification _knowing_ the monster behind all of this. She had discovered that Slytherin's monster was none other than a Basilisk, and it had been her discovery that would put an end to all of this, the evidence in her petrified hand until this very evening, when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had found it.

Yet, in the last, lonely cot nearest to Madame Pomfrey's office, lay the victim that had spread the most fear throughout the castle by far. Petrified only a week prior, Kalila Rosier lay with the most terrified expression of them all, her body slightly leaned forward, hand curled by her hips. She had been found in the second floor girl's lavatory, silently screaming at her image in one of the mirrors, hands grasping the sink so tightly that it had taken the professors a while to remove her from them. The tears on her cheeks were dried when they found her, and Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted this bathroom, had been too shocked to tell anyone when she had first found her. This had been the exact place she had died fifty years ago, at the hand of the same monster, and Myrtle was terrified that it was happening again to another poor girl.

While that was what had caused such fear in the young ghost, this was not why the entire school began to fear for their lives. No, that lied in the fact that Kalila Rosier, a second year Slytherin, was Pureblood.


End file.
